Your Lips Look Delicious
by Ergi
Summary: Tina is a Vampire Slayer. After getting to try her wings at hunting the big, bad and evil, she has to investigate strange happenings at a nearby, all boys, boarding school.
1. The Calling

_On March 10, 1997, Joss Whedon (hallowed be his name) bestowed upon this dark and cold earth, a beautiful, blonde girl. He called her: BUFFY!  
__Through seven years, two deaths and countless apocalypses the light of Buffy, Xander and Willow, Cordelia, Angel and Spike, Giles, Anya and Joyce, shone upon us from the TV-screens.  
__I laughed, I loved and I cried with these characters.  
__When Fred died in the spin-off Angel, I cried for an hour straight. Nobody makes television like Joss Whedon (let no worry crease his brow).  
__Whedon forgive me for defiling your sacred legacy that is Buffy by setting my pen to it. I truly am not worthy.  
__I truly. Am. Not. Worthy..._

**Disclaimer:** _Glee and it's characters are not mine, neither is the Buffyverse. And everyone else is just made up, so any correlation between non-glee places and people (alive or dead) are merely coincidences unless differently stated in the text.  
_**Spoilers:** _Anything aired is free game, which at the moment means all of Buffy/Angel, and up to, and including, the episode A Very Glee Christmas._

My name is Tina Cohen-Chang. I'm 16 years old, 5'4" and I have a secret.

It all began last year when that freak earthquake had the earth totally eat a small city in California . It was called something like "Sunnyrest" or something. It sounded like a really cozy place anyway. It was a small town, just like Lima – though we don't get as many earthquakes here in Ohio.

I'm not sure why I remember it so well, but I guess I relate it to the day I suddenly felt brave and strong enough to tell Artie that I don't really have a stutter. It did not turn out so well, he can be such a drama queen at times.

Even stranger was the fact that Cheerios coach, Sue Sylvester, sought me out later that day. It was confusing enough that she, in order of surprises:  
1) Acknowledged my existence  
2) Addressed me at all  
3) Didn't call me neither Asian nor Other Asian  
4) Called me by name

"Tina! In my office! Now!" she said.

I was scared out of my wits when I sat there across from Coach Sylvester. Her office is really intimidating. And the way she can look at you, like you're some kind of game animal she is ready to pounce on and rip to pieces?  
"You know what, sunshine?" she began as my teeth started to clatter. "In every generation, there is a Chosen One. She alone will... BAH! I did not sign up to read that crap."  
She pointed a finger at me, and I found myself sitting very straight and very stiffly in my seat.  
"Here's the lowdown: Vampires and all that other stuff that made you wet your bed when you were a kid is real. A lot of things you couldn't even imagine is real too. And it's your job to kill them."

I was flabbergasted to say the least. Not only over the words that came out of Sue Sylvester's mouth, but over the way she stayed serious while saying those things. Anyway, she told me she was my appointed Watcher and would train me (she already had a schedule printed out and all). Then she sent me to clean out the janitor locker across the hall. It was filled with dead bodies!

Harbingers of Death, she called them. They looked like some fantasy movie monks, but without eyes. They had creepy runes instead of eyes. Apparently she had killed them when they came looking for me. She guessed that they had gotten to the former Slayer, as I had been called. She was annoyed, Sue, over having to Watch a called Slayer. We learned later that the Slayer wasn't dead. She had just called ALL the potential Slayers. Which meant I didn't have to take on all the hoards of hell on my own.

That night I killed my first Vampire. Luckily one had wandered into town a few nights before and with the guidance of coach Sylvester I managed to destroy it. And my clothes. And a car. Thankfully Ohio isn't at the top of cool spots to hang as a vampire.

There you have it:  
My name is Tina Cohen-Chang. I'm 16 years old, 5'4" and I am a Vampire Slayer.


	2. The Teaser

Lin means "fine jade" in Chinese. It was also the name of a Chinese exchange student who had just arrived at the posh all boys boarding school. It looked like a magical castle. Moving slowly between the school uniforms, Lin stopped and closed his eyes, just taking in the scent of the place. It smelled so much of... of freedom.

As he stood there, eyes closed, people rustled away and the hallway fell quiet. Lin listened to his own breathing for a while before he let his eyes open again.

His gaze fell upon a seductively, handsome man standing alone in the hallway, looking at him. Bright, white teeth smiling. Brown eyes following his every move. In the silent hallway, Lin could not for the life of him figure out how he didn't hear the guy approach.

"Feeling lost, new kid?" the dark haired image of perfection said in a low voice as he reached out and adjusted the collar of Lin's Dalton shirt. As he did so, his finger brushed against the exchange student's skin, making his cheeks flush.

"The school choir has a performance tonight, in the grand hall. You should come... But first, let's get you to class, shall we?"

Without asking, the handsome dark haired boy takes Lin's hand, and guides him to his class room, another one of those posh rooms that look nothing like anything Lin have ever seen in Chinese schools.

"See you at the performance, right?"

As the dark, knightly hero continues to his class, Lin is left both flustered and wondering, but most of all... smitten.

The dark, handsome guy proved to be the lead singer of the choir and all throughout the seductive love songs his eyes kept meeting Lin's, so there wasn't much to argue abut afterward when he was asked to dine with him and the rest of the choir.

The room he was let into was in the basement and looked a bit like a super fancy castle dungeon. The choir was assembled along a u-shaped table, all set with fine china and silver cutlery. All eyes turned to Lin as he was led in by his own, personal hero. A bit embarrassed by the attention Lin tried to break the suddenly awkward silence with his well spoken, but still not perfect English.

"So... What's on the menu?"

"Chinese..." Lin heard his dark haired crush say with a snicker as the door closed and locked.

Up in the main part of the school, everyone went on with their business, happily unknowing about the blood curdling screams that went on for several minutes before they fell silent.

Updates will be very sporadic


End file.
